


How to Get a Cat to Leave You Alone 101

by findmeinthevoid



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, RIP, i'm slowly getting around to these, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Marinette is 100% done with Chat's nighttime visits





	How to Get a Cat to Leave You Alone 101

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for "In your opinion what is the height of stupidity" with marichat

“In your opinion what is the height of stupidity?”

Marinette didn’t even look up from her desk.

“Honestly? Leaving my bedroom window open so that it might provide easy access for late night visitors whose sole purpose is to make sure I don’t accomplish whatever I’m trying to do,” she answered.

Chat blinked, not having expected such a fast response.

“Um, okay…?”

Marinette spun around in her chair to face him.

“What do you want, Chat? Like, seriously, it’s five minutes to midnight and I  _ really _ need to get this design finished,” she said.

“I only wanted some company on a lonesome night such as tonight,” he told her. “It gets boring patrolling all by myself.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at his non-serious tone.

“If you don’t mind, Chat, I actually really need to focus tonight. Come bother me some other time,” she all but snapped, and he stepped back in surprise.

“Sorry,” she mumbled after his reaction, softening. “I’m so tired and I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in like forever...” She paused to yawn and stretch her arms.

“Why, you’ve been staying up working on projects every night?” Chat asked in concern.

“Something like that, sure...” she shrugged, suppressing another yawn. She picked up her pencil and continued her drawing.

While she tried to restore her focus, Chat walked forward right up to her desk, reached forward, and snapped off her desk light. The room plunged into darkness until the little brightness of the moon outside was finally made visible once their eyes adjusted. Marinette glared at him in the dark.

“I left the window open because it’s ridiculously hot tonight, not so you could interrupt my work,” she informed him.

“Sleep,” he directed her firmly, ignoring her last words.

“I can’t, Chat, I told you, I need this done by morning,” she protested, groping around for the desk light switch. She paused when a rougher surface wrapped around her arm, stopping her.

“Sleep,” he repeated. “Your health comes first, everything else can come later. If I catch you awake past eleven again-”

“That doesn’t sound stalkery  _ at all... _ ” He could hear her rolling her eyes. “Besides, that would involve you losing a lot of sleep, too.”

“I get enough,” he assured her.

“Sure you do...” She was rolling her eyes again. “I mean, it’s not like you’re up until at least midnight half the week for superhero duties or anything...”

“So you’ve been keeping track of my schedule, then, too,” Chat noted thoughtfully.

“Well of course I have!” Marinette bit back in defense. “Cause you’re  _ here _ every other night for ‘company’!”

Chat shrugged in a ‘fair enough’ gesture of surrender.

“Just sleep,” he sighed. “Please, for me?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him again.

“For you?” she asked skeptically.

“For every night that you promise me you’ll sleep properly, I won’t come and bother you while I’m supposed to be on patrol - promise,” he told her. 

Marinette thought over it for a moment.

“Hmm….fine. I’ll go to sleep if you go actually do your job,” she gave in, ushering him out the window. Chat stalled, heels digging into the floor as she pushed him towards the way he had come.

“Also, uh, I know it sounds weird, but if, uh, Ladybug found out I’ve been visiting you, well...just don’t tell her, okay? I mean, you seem to be in some kind of contact with her...you know what, nevermind. Uh, I’ll see ya!” he called back, waving as he reached the window with Marinette’s ‘assistance’ and stepped out to leave.

“Good night,” Marinette responded very quickly, slamming the window shut and reluctantly shuffling up the steps to bed. “And you can bet your tight, black leather suit that Ladybug won’t be happy about you ditching patrol,” she muttered under her breath once she had settled under the covers.

With the anxiety of the deadline hanging over her head, Marinette could barely force herself to calm down enough to fall asleep. Miraculously, the moment she caught a glimpse of a leather belt swooping over her skylight, her body caved in and she immediately fell asleep in her body’s reflex to avoid the consequences otherwise. 

In the long run, between getting sufficient sleep and late-night visits with an annoying self-crowned punmaster and meme king, the decision was practically a no-brainer.

Which is how she ended up becoming part-time therapist to a blond boy in a cat costume within a matter of weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> request more and find more at @writing-from-the-void on tumblr ;)


End file.
